Friend or Foe
by xXxSapphireJewelxXx
Summary: Lelouch reveals that he is Zero to Suzaku. SuzakuLelouch, Suzalulu. Something I wrote a long time ago and I'm just uploading it. From the author who wrote Warriors the Ninja cat.


**A/N: This is something that I wrote a long time ago when I thought about Lelouch taking off his mask and stuff(I had only seen clips of the episode when I wrote this.) I guess it's a one-shot, I had NO idea how to end it so yea...ANY way this is just a one-shot so I hope you like it^^**

**Pairing: SuzakuxLelouch (can be viewed as strong friendship)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass if I did then Suza and Lulu would be more than just friendsXD**

**Friend or Foe**

** By xXxSapphireJewelxXx**

Lelouch just calmly watched as Suzaku shakily lowered his gun.

"N-no this has to be some kind of sick joke you can't be Zero!" Suzaku said in a shaken voice.

Lelouch took a step forward, careful not to scare his friend.

"I assure you Suzaku that I am Zero. Leader of the Black Knights." He spoke in a strong leader like voice.

It all seemed to happen in a blur. Lelouch and Suzaku were in the thick of battle but somehow they found themselves in what seemed to be an abanded church. The church looked very old but was far away from the battle between Brittanie and the Black Knights.

Knowing that they were alone, Lelouch calmly took off his mask to reveal his true identity to his childhood friend.

"T-there's just no way. There's just no…WAY THAT YOU COULD BE ZERO."

Suzaku yelled the last part. He felt as his heart was breaking. Why? Why did the last precious person in his life have to turn out to be a person like Zero?

"But I am Suzaku…" he said coolly.

He watched as his friend shakily raised his gun at him. His brown eyes held anger in them.

"Then you're the one who killed Euphy. I don't know why she issued that order but you killed her…why did you KILL HER?!" his voice held anger but also confusion.

Lelouch brushed away the strands of black hair that was covering his left eye to reveal his geass.

Suzaku lowered his gun slightly "What is that?"

"It is a special power called geass. It allows me to control people when I give them a specific order." He explained

"The reason Euphy issued an order like that was because my geass got out of control. The reason I killed her was because she was a lost cause. I can not take back and order once it was made."

Suzaku's eyes held disbelief in them "You killed her just for that reason?"

Lelouch let his hair cover up his left eye again "Even if I could take back the command her life would have been miserable. It was easier for her to die."

Anger returned in Suzaku's eyes as he raised his gun again "Why you-

"Are you going to kill me?"

"What?"

Lelouch held open his arms "I said are you going to kill me? That's what you want right?"

Suzaku's eyes grew wide but it quickly turned into a glare.

"I promised that I would avenge Euphy and once I kill you this war will finally be over."

"Then kill me, Suzaku."

Even though Suzaku raised his gun ready to deliver the finishing blow he just couldn't pull the trigger.

He just stared. Stared at his childhood friend. Suzaku shook his head. No, this was Zero Leader of the Black Knights. And yet…he still couldn't find the strength to pull the trigger.

Zero calmly walked over to Brittanie knight.

Seeing Zero walk closer to him made Suzaku edgy. He raised his gun at him.

"Don't come any closer." He warned but the warning fell on deaf ears as Lelouch continued to walk closer to his friend or foe, he wasn't sure. Once he was close enough Lelouch grasped the gun and held it close to his neck.

Gun still in hand, Suzaku looked confused "Wha-

"If you're going to kill me now is your chance, Suzaku" Zero spoke in a challenging voice.

He knew that this would probably be the only chance that Brittanie would get. If he killed Zero then the war would finally be over with Brittanie as the victor. But if he killed Zero then he would also be killing his best friend of seven years, Lelouch.

Their eyes never left each over and with each passing moment Suzaku found it harder and harder to pull the trigger. Something inside of him must of have broke because the next thing he knew, he felt hot tears cascade down his face.

He felt his body start to shake as he turned his face away from Zero. He barely comprehended the sound of the gun hitting the old church floor.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Lelouch. He never could.

Suzaku collapsed to floor. His legs felt like they couldn't work anymore. He barely sensed Zero kneel down in front of him.

Zero carefully brought his hand up to the brown haired boy's face and gently wiped the tears away.

"It's alright Suzaku." He said softly as he brought his friend into a gentle embrace.

"N-no it's not alright." His voice muffled by Zero's shirt "I almost killed you."

Lelouch ruffled the soft chocolate brown locks "But you didn't did you?"

"No..."

"Then stop worrying."

* * *

**Yea I had no idea how to end it..so...yea. Sorry if Suzaku seems a bit like the uke in this again I wrote this a long time ago and I didn't want this to go to waste.  
Hoped you liked it even though it was a bit random^^ Thank you for reading and please review^^**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
